Look Through My Eyes
by FlickaDaMustang
Summary: Rated T because later chapter MAY include violence and perhaps language. Conner Kent travels to New York's Central Park with Krypto to relax for a while. When he meets an intriguing man on a park bench, who appears to be bid. The two agree to sit together and begin a casual conversation, only to discover they have a lot in common.


Conner Kent slowly entered the park and knelt down unbinding his lead from Krypto and spoke softly into the dogs ear **"Be good and remember, no powers here."** The white canine seemed to acknowledge him and ran out into an open area where he bean the rituals of any dog sniffing each other and playfully growling. Conner held the leash in his hand and smiled lightly. Clark had given him this loyal companion as a way to help him feel, well less alone.

The young man reached to with his tk feeling the few people around him to see whom would be the easiest to sit beside on a bench. One woman who seemed to be texting away rapidly gave him a clear impulse of anger and frustration, with perhaps a hint of jealousy, and another who was busy giving an infant in her lap a pacifier had so many emotions tumbling through her brain, that the half kryptonian had to blink a few times to refocus his senses **'wow'** he thought to himself **'no wonder Clark says never tick off a mother.'**

His gaze settled on a man with sunglasses and a sort of red stick by his side. Conner was interested at once, this man was too young to need help walking, well at least strength wise, unless he had some sort of disability. Conner closed his eyes focused in on the other male to get a feel for his emotions. Sadness seemed to be the strongest, but their was also a sense of him feeling alone. 'This could be interesting.' Conner thought to himself and took a step or two closer before speaking up. **"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit beside you?"** He asked politely **"The other's don't seem too social, rather stressed actually, but I have a feeling you wouldn't mind a casual chat."** He stood waiting to see if the other would tolerate him. **"My name is Conner."**

Matt's thoughts took himself back to the days he'd spent with Stick. Training his mind, attuning his senses. He'd been such a scared kid before the man showed him losing his sight was not the end of the world. This might not have been the same park the man had taken him to 'people watch' but it certainly was a similar feeling. Of course this wasn't training, this was relaxing. God only knew how much Matt could do with this hour or so to just be Matt. Not Daredevil. Not a prosecutor. Just Matt.

The man just listened to the life around him, felt sun on his face and the breeze that gently ruffled his hair. The sounds of the women on the other benches near hear were in his closest vicinity, the rapid thumbs over buttons and the babbling of the baby. Other people at the park doing their various things. Even with all this he still felt-off. He put a light smile on his lips nevertheless, so as to not to just appear brooding. Radar sense picked up a young man not too far off and yet he acted oblivious to his approach. Keeping up the act as usual was second nature to Matt at this point.

 **"Hmm?"** Matt's head turned to face the sound of Conner's voice, a convincing look of surprise on his face. **"Oh, of course not. You are welcome to."** He offered a smile and scoot to the side a bit to make more room before his glaze faced forward again. **"Nice to meet you Conner. I'm Matt. I know what you mean about the other's being less sociable. The woman on our left-you are just lucky she's stopped with the phone calls."** His voice was lower so as to not be overheard by the woman texting. **"Far more peaceful now. Go ahead and sit, I wouldn't mind a chat at all. You must not be a New Yorker...I am told we are seldom so friendly."** He couldn't help quirk a small smile.

Conner chuckled as the other accepted his invitation and sat down **"No, I'm actually just trying to get better at reading people, my brother says I need to spend more time with other, people develop my emotions, though that's kind of hard to do when your mind feels like a backed up intersection and the wrecks, are all of this input and your constantly being bombarded and having to redirect it."** Conner winced slightly as a whistle sounded the shrill high pitch casing him to grasp at his ears for a moment and grunt. **"Nhh..like that."** The said with a light smirk **"I have exceptionally good senses and sometimes well frankly it sucks."**

Krypto came bounding over to him and Conner snapped his fingers at the dog **"Hey, sit."** Krypto hesitated and tilted his head with a whine, had he done something wrong? Conner's voice became lightly authorative as he pointed at the ground. **"Now boy."** The white dog sat quickly his claws lightly scratching the concrete path. Conner grabbed hold of his collar gently **"I know how excited you get around new people."** The young man said ruffling his fur. **"Now, no licking no jumping I mean it."** Krypto stood and slowly, cautiously made his way over to Matt and sniffed at his hand and then caught a whiff of the stick by his side and the leather around the area that Matt would hold and licked his muzzle hungrily.

Conner was very observant though and spoke again **"Don't even think about it."** Krypto whined and sat, though this time he offered his paw to shake and Conner gave a slight jerk of his head. **"Do you want your ball?"** Krypto's tone changed and he whined excitedly. Conner drew a tennis ball and threw it hard out into the open the force behind it was equal to a world class base ball sitting close would actually feel the wind from the swift, strong movement of the young man's arm. **"Truth be told I'm a bit of a country boy. I'm actually from Kansas."** He said as he watched Krypto dart after the fuzzy green object and bark excitedly. **"Sorry about that he can be a bit of a handful. He didn't drool on you did he?"**


End file.
